<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Midnight Meeting by TheOniHerald</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775984">A Midnight Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOniHerald/pseuds/TheOniHerald'>TheOniHerald</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Futanari, Large Breasts, Large Butt, Large Cock, Other, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOniHerald/pseuds/TheOniHerald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin has a surprise waiting for him one fateful night...</p><p>(Smutty m!Robin x futa!Tharja one-off scene. )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sallya | Tharja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Midnight Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>where</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” A voice asked, incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back in your quarters,” the second voice reaffirmed. “Exarch Chrom has some matters he would like to discuss in private.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their voices rang out as the only sources of noise down the dimly lit stone hallways of the Ylissean palace. It was a quiet, cloudless night; the moon shone bright on the two figures in the courtyard. One of them was Robin, the army’s new tactician, the other, a seemingly random member of the palace guard. As a relative newcomer, Robin still hadn’t learned all of the names of everyone else who lived here, much to his own embarrassment. The slightly embarrassed tactician made a note to rectify that - soon. He simply nodded and made his way back through the winding pathway to his room, footsteps echoing down the otherwise empty corridors. Robin couldn’t help but ponder what Chrom wanted to talk about at this hour - whatever it was must be important. He picked up the pace, fearing the worst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to his room was ajar. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Odd</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A faint cool breeze wafted from the cracked entranceway. As quietly as possible, he pushed the heavy door to his quarters open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chrom?” Robin called out into the inky blackness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His instincts warned him of the impending danger just a fraction of a second too late, but unfortunately, the door swung shut behind him and the lock snapped shut with a resounding click.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hee hee hee, I have been waiting for you, my dear Robin,” an unmistakable voice called out to him from the shadows. “I have something very exciting to share with you this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was instantly familiar and unforgettable - not many could forget meeting the Ylissean army’s own personal dark mage, Tharja. Robin in particular had caught the single-minded attention of one of the most dangerous women of the entire army - much to his own dismay. Ice water flooded his veins; he contemplated banging on the door for help, but was paralyzed by indecision. His body grew as stiff as a board, and he shut his eyes in fear, bracing himself for the inevitable impact with whatever the dark mage had in store for him. Maybe his tongue would fall out of his mouth and start dancing around. Maybe his fingernails would all fall out and turn into mice. Maybe his skin would turn green. A few painstaking moments later and to his confusion, nothing had happened. He slowly pried his eyes open but still couldn’t make out much in the sheer darkness of his personal quarters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin struggled and strained in the dark to make out much of anything. That is, until Tharja stepped forward, allowing faint moonlight to enter the room via the window. What greeted him was beyond anything he had imagined, so his mind did the only thing it could think of - he summarily passed out, his legs turning to jello beneath him. The last thing he heard was the frantic, shocked cry of his intruder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warm, secure wave of softness enveloped him. The faint sound of chirping birds warbled through his ears, rousing him from his deep slumber. Slowly but surely, consciousness returned to the slim young man; he was in his undergarments, tucked underneath his sheets. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, yawning loudly and sitting up in bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Such a weird dream,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Robin mused, his wandering mind toying with his last memories before he banished the thought, quickly sweeping it out of his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone else in the room yawned. He woke up instantly, scrambling across the bed like a spider and pressing his back up against the headboard for fear of being attacked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hadn’t been a dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In front of the window across the room stood Tharja: the usual messy hair, familiar body-tight skinsuit, and same pale, milk-colored skin. However, that’s where the similarities ended, the Tharja that Robin knew was a slender young woman; said slender young woman was about half as thick as the obscene set of curves standing by his room’s window. A pair of thighs so large that a single one could cover his torso with room to spare supported an ass big enough to shame a cannonball. His eyes slowly traced her outline towards her head, and he became keenly aware of his heartbeat. The dark haired mage’s gargantuan lower half quickly tapered off into a familiarly thin waist, only to balloon out again into two heaving breasts. From his viewpoint behind her figure, each one was at least as big as her own head, if not larger. How else could each of them stick out a good half-foot to the side of her relatively thin torso? The dim morning light flooding in from behind her gave her a divine appearance, casting a long shadow inside the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned around with one arm outstretched over her head, mid yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robin, are you alright?” Came a concerned, sleepy voice. She sounded as if she had stayed up all night watching him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The famed tactician's mind ground to a screeching halt. Reality had outmatched it: twice in quick succession. Her breasts were certainly huge on their own, each capped with a fat walnut-sized pink nipple that strained against her bodysuit, but the real surprise was her massive, meaty cock. Her length shamed all the horses in the royal stable; her girth was so thick that it outclassed her own waist. A bead of translucent precum collected like morning at her tip, the fat head bobbing at just about eye-level. The entirety of her impressive male endowment seemed nearly alive with a mind of its own as a single throb traveled down her torso-dwarfing cock; that simple movement from at least 50 pounds of flesh caused the rest of her endowments to jiggle in response. His eyes traced her form back down and was greeted by a pair of nuts that could nearly compete with her tits in size. Each burgeoning orb wobbled with the rest of her form, pushed in front of her by her own massive thighs, drooping slightly from their sheer mass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin looked up at her face again. She was now closer, near him at the side of the bed. His mouth hung open like an idiot and they made eye contact, a faint red blush stirring on both of their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was so worried abou-- w-what are you doing?” Tharja interrupted herself, questioning the dumbfounded man in front of her in an increasingly higher pitch. He hadn’t heard her at all - despite the fact that she had been talking for the last five minutes. So utterly entranced by her body, Robin had completely tuned out anything that wasn’t drinking from her bountiful curves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body moved on autopilot, shuffling forward on the bed until their faces were uncomfortably close. She was the first to break eye contact, her vision darting around the room rapidly. Robin shut his eyes and leaned in for a kiss, his moist lips meeting hers. Her eyes grew wide, but she leaned in, letting the pair’s hot breath fill each other’s lungs. Their kisses became deeper, more passionate by the second as the world seemed to fade away into the background. Tharja’s cock brushed up against the side of Robin’s cheek, briefly shaking him out of his trance. Undeterred, one of his hands traveled up her hip and midsection before wandering over the vast expanse of her breasts to one of her nipples, lightly teasing the sensitive nub between his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh! OH! R-robin!” she broke away for the briefest of moments, moaning and throwing her head backwards. The blushing dark mage’s gaze turned skywards as electricity surged through her veins and toes curled with pleasure. Robin attempted to lean in closer, but was rebuffed by his partner’s massive, turgid cock throbbing from inside its fabric prison. With each heartbeat, her rod grew harder and harder, blood coursing down the steel-like length in incredible volumes; a gentle squeezing sensation enveloped her body, as the too-tight outfit covering her was pulled taut by her own growing arousal. He could feel the ba-bump ba-bump of her heartbeat pressing against him, the entire length of her cock wreathed in desire, begging for a tender touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew what he had to do, his other hand dropped to her impossibly wide hips before caressing her soft skin and finally dancing atop her smooth nuts. Robin palmed each of the orbs in turn with giant, kneading handfuls - they were heavier than they seemed, each one sloshing with cups upon cups of cum. Tharja’s response this time was no pronounceable string of letters; she gasped loudly, her knees wobbling from the pleasure, forcing the black haired woman to wrap her arms around his neck, letting some of her weight rest on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between them, Tharja’s cock pulsed with pleasure, sandwiched between her own massive breasts and the object of her affection’s body - the handsome tactician, her savior. Warm, sticky precum bubbled out from her tip, leaving streaks in the fabric and running down the length of her pole. With each slight moan that escaped the mage’s lips, her body continued to get coated with her own sticky arousal. The once thin fabric grew hot, heavy, and wet, making a mess of their two interlocked bodies as her precum marked the both of them with her indelible scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her warmth was overpowering, her scent was intoxicating; one of his hands pulled away to fumble at his undergarments, his own painfully erect 7 inch cock now dripping with precum. Robin squirmed with ecstasy, his breath grew ragged from the flood of new sensations. The feeling of his smaller cock frotting against the base of her own gargantuan erection was enough to drive both of them mad. The fabric separating their aching erections was more of a suggestion than a physical object at this point - so heavily stained that it barely felt present as the duo pumped their aching erections against each other. Robin’s thin hips jerked fretfully against her weighty form, and she bucked her hips automatically in response; however Tharja’s immense weight easily overwhelmed Robin, her weight bearing down upon him like a force of nature. Few words were shared between the two aside from the occasional moan of the other person’s name, both of them entirely too frazzled by their rampaging lust to form much coherent thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the pressure became too much to bear, and the massively endowed futanari was brought to the first of many orgasms of the night. Without warning, she squealed in delight as her balls pulled up into her body, her dick strained against her taut bodysuit until the fabric simply couldn’t handle any more and ripped open. Globs and globs of formerly trapped, translucent liquid spilled down her thighs, pooling on the floor beneath them. At the same time, a hot rope of cum rushed up the length and exploded against stray pieces of her bodysuit in bursts, lubricating her length as it jiggled between her tender breasts. With the next equally voluminous blast of cum  Tharja and Robin were completely covered with the former’s love juices, the two of them looking like they had fallen into a vat of glue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell to the bed in a messy pile, first Tharja and then Robin. The still entranced and unbearably horny tactician of the Ylissean army straddled the top side of her now-vertical aiming cock, lowering himself to his knees atop her, her nipples and breasts pushing against his slender chest. Their hands interlocked and they resumed their tender lovemaking as Tharja’s rod continued to tremble with pleasure, blasting out progressively smaller spurts of cum between their thighs, her sticky output raining down upon them. He could feel her cock still ache for pleasure, throbbing up against his ass. Both of them were simultaneously exhausted and aching for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again?” He murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again. I want you inside me,” she huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin climbed off the bed, making his way to the edge where her dangling balls covered the entrance to her womanhood. She reached down, grabbing her own hot sack and exposing her sopping wet pussy behind it. Tharja’s tongue hung out of her mouth, her eyes glazed over with pleasure. She took deep, whining breaths; her bountiful chest rose and fell with each gasp of air. Their eyes connected once more as he lined up and abruptly thrust into her waiting hole. A very uncharacteristic, excitable wail burst from her mouth before she slapped one of her hands over it, gnawing on a finger to stop from waking up the rest of their associates with their lovemaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With each thrust, his torso pushed up against her hot nuts, sending ripples jiggling across their surface. With each </span>
  <em>
    <span>plap</span>
  </em>
  <span> of impact, a bit of pre spurted out of her tip. Tears of pleasure streamed down the overwhelmed mage’s face - Tharja was completely drunk on the euphoria of it all. Slowly, deliberately, the bookworm of a tactician explored every inch of her inviting folds. Faster, slower, their tempo shifted with each passing movement, causing the bed to shake and creak, adding to the cacophony of wet slaps filling the room. The seconds and minutes melted away as the two lost themselves to their shared carnal pleasures. Even while Robin plowed into Tharja, he teased and licked her pillar of a cock. The taste of her semen was still fresh on her tumescent length: salty, a bit sweet, and overwhelming to the senses. Their worlds had shrunk, nothing outside of this room and their passion existed. Robin’s frantic thrusting sent him careening towards an inevitable explosive orgasm and with one final thrust he let out a gasp, burying himself completely within Tharja’s insides. Her pussy clamped down on his spasming cock and she nearly slapped herself in the face from racing to cover her mouth with her second hand. An orgasm to end all orgasms exploded forth from her body, a spiraling abyss of pleasure punctuated by a cumshot so massive and powerful it splattered against the stone roof in a single giant rope of cum. Her cock bucked again and again in pleasure, as cup after cup of semen splattered against every surface of Robin’s room; nothing was spared her deluge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, exhausted, Robin falls onto the damp, cum-stained bed, next to Tharja’s still quivering form; her cock has finally gone limp after nearly a dozen explosive torrents of semen, now dangling off the side of the bed. The entire room smelled like a whorehouse, and it’ll likely take days to actually clean it up, but for now, the two simply let themselves enjoy this post-orgasmic haze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… dearest Robin. What did you think of my newest hex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was wonderful, you’ll have to go over the details with me again soon though,” he stated with a wry grin, eliciting a chuckle from his newfound lover. Conversation dwindled away as the two were content to simply hold each other in their arms, and as they laid intertwined, softly breathing, it wasn’t long before each fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on some drawings by Fibilis (@Fib_Art)</p><p>https://twitter.com/Fib_Art/status/1306487638149521408 &amp; https://twitter.com/Fib_Art/status/1308650035920490496</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>